Painting Flowers with Purple Top and Star Tattoo
by Emo Princess Addie
Summary: We're BACK! The old characters from Eyelash Wishes are back to haunt your toast like faces. After a leap that needed some serious faith they've awakened in Delfinium. With Sora, Riku and Axel missing, what will we do? Emo Princess Addie and Vampilla Colab
1. Welcome Back!

_Hey there! Yes! You girl/guy sitting there staring at your screen. Welcome to the WONDERFULLY dramatic, romantic and violent world created by me (Vampilla) and my writing partner, Emo Princess Addie! Here's a recap on what most people have been calling "last season" of Eyelash Wishes. It's okay if you didn't read the last book, this should fill you in almost completely. So sit back and ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last Time On Eyelash Wishes...<em>**

Rosuxis Midunox joined the Organization, there she met Roxas and Axel. Later meeting Roslyn, a girl forced into Organization because of the belief that her little sister Umani was still alive and being held captive. The four broke some rules, started some fights and eventually, Rosuxis and Roxas fell in love. Soon strange things started to happen as Roslyn became a little distant and Axel made a move on Roslyn (wink). _Blah blah blah some drama here that I'll skip... _Finally Sora & a girl named Sorisu's memories were restored and Rosuxis and Roxas were transformed back into their original Somebodies. Leaving Axel and Roslyn behind.

But they were not separated forever, the four met up once again, continuing their journey to fight for what they believed in. Er... All that shit. By a chance encounter with Organization, Roslyn defended her friends and took the fall. Resulting in a bitter death. The now trio went on to The City Of Darkness where they found Sorisu's long lost brother Prussia. All the while, the death of Roslyn's Nobody soon allowed her Somebody to reappear. This time as a girl named Ashlynn. Ashlynn's brother also found her and they met up with the rest of the gang. _More drama that I'll skip... _Soon Ashlynn and Sorisu were taken by Asnem (in form of Riku).

Asnem then spoke of a place called Delfinium, where he planned to go using his own Keyblade Replica. Axel, Sora, Sorisu and Ashlynn fought to stop him but a cloaked figure joined in on Asnem's side. Making him much stronger. So nearing the end, with the portal to Delfinium open, the four leaped through to chase Asnem.

* * *

><p><em>You may think that's a big summary, but it's not considering I just summarized 60,713 words (no joke that's the word count). So go hop on over to CHAPTER ONE of our new book, Delfinium.<em>


	2. Hyped Up: Part I

_Why I see you've made it past the intro. Well let's start eh? It's me Vampi, just to let you know! If you're new to this, Addie and I switch off writing! :) see you at the end. If you haven't read the "Fairy Tale" I'm talking about go to our story Eyelash Wishes, then the ending chapter. It will be in the center in __italics._

* * *

><p><em>THIS IS A KINGDOM HEARTS STORY! IT'S A <strong>sequel <strong>to a different story my friend and I write._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One Part I<em>****_: Hyped Up_**

**_?'s POV_**

Have you ever looked up at the stars? Just craned your neck back ever so slightly so you could possibly see the shimmers of light twinkling in the midnight sky. Of course all children have done this, and all children must become adults, yes? So everyone has looked at the stars.

In this case that's what I was doing. Looking at the stars, when I knew. When I _knew _that it was time. My time. This was in January, three months ago. After my eyes met those lights that coated the black sky with a soft luminous glow. All I could think about was freedom and freedom doesn't come easily now, does it?

I sling my blade over my shoulder with a exhale of relief. I'm coming for those bastards, so don't get in my way. Okay?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ashlynn Cloud Vanity's POV<em>**

A severing pain radiates through my mind. A soft breeze ripples over me and I can distinctly make out the sound of swaying grass. The smell of vanilla, clementines and rice fills the warm air.

Carefully I open my eyes, unable to fight of the anticipation any longer. Morning sunshine is pouring down onto a grassy meadow. It's so peaceful here...

"BUT I SWEAR ONE DAY I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS YOU STUPID FREAK!" a voice screams, making me jolt to my feet. Where the hell...?

Shakily I follow to where I heard the voice coming from. It feels like I've just gotten off a boat and now I have no idea what I'm doing. But I must be an idiot because I'm going _towards _where I heard screaming.

The forest like area parts ways and I'm suddenly looking onto a house. It's a medium size, brown wood, not many windows. It has a Japanese style to it. Standing in front on a stone walkway that leads to the building are two guys.

One has silverish violet hair, his arms are crossed in a less threatening manor while he sarcastically looks upwards. The other has blonde hair, his arms raised above his head as he snarls at the other. Both of them look in their teens, but I've never been a very good judge of age.

"The more you say that the more I realize the irony of your words," the calm one says mater-of-factly.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" the other snaps.

"Heh. And I'm "stupid","

"Okay I've had enough of you!"

God, they're annoying, but I'm 1. Starving, 2. Have a throbbing head ache and 3. Don't know where I am. After silently debating whether I should be running my ass off to get away, or going towards them for help. I conclude that **if** they are serial killers I'll probably have a better chance with two teenage serial killers than adult serial killers. Right?

Plus neither of them look that threatening...

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

Well I take that back, but at least it's someone, right?

"Um... Excuse me?" I mutter, stepping out from the trees.

Both of them go quiet and turn towards me.

"Do either of you happen to know where this is?" I ask boldly, the blonde looks at me funny and the other one raises a silvery purple eyebrow.

"Uh..."

"Um..."

"Hmph, are you two arguing again?" a voice asks, another guy steps out, he seems slightly older than the others. With black-brown hair and a friendly looking smile.

The other two turn towards him then shoot glances at me.

The older one looks over, then grins.

"Why hello there Miss! Sorry for their _ignorance _and who might you be?" he asks walking over to me and patting my head, still grinning. I think he's being friendly... But really? Did he have to pat my head like someone would for a three year old?

"I-I'm Ashlynn," I say simply. Then it hits me. I'm Ashlynn Cloud Vanity and I jumped into a black hole of oblivion with my three best friends. But... Where are _they_?

"That's a funny name," the blonde murmurs, the nice but sorta creepy way guy shoves him.

"Well then, I'm Akkio, and this," pointing to the quieter guy,"is Angel and this," pointing to the blonde, "Is Shiro," Akkio announces.

We all stand there, feeling awkward and with me having a faint recollection of their names.

"So... You don't look from here..." Angel points out, his voice has a whimsical sound, almost like a song.

"I'm from a place called Destiny Island," I say quickly.

Shiro rolls his eyes.

"Destiny Island? The storybook place? Come on I heard about there when I was three," he grumbles, I raise my eyebrows.

"No, I'm not kidding, go grab a map I can show you where it is," I say.

"A map? Sweetie, Delfinium doesn't have a map any first year middle schooler would know that!" Shiro laughs, did he say...

"Delfinium?" I breathe, then it's all clear. Axel, Sorisu, Sora and our journey, Riku and Asnem, the weird cloaked figure, this... This is Delfinium... I'm in Delfinium. So, they think Destiny Island is a story? It makes sense since I thought Delfinium was a storybook place too.

"Yeah, where else?" Shiro mutters, crossing his arms.

"Shut up, Shiro... So if you're really from Destiny Island can you prove it?" Akkio asks. I think for a moment. How could I prove anything?

Maybe I should just knock them out and run... I need to find Sorisu, Sora and Axel anyway. I let Avskire come to life in my hand and prepare to swing.

"Gah! W-what's that!" Akkio stutters, stepping back.

"My... Weapon?" I say, confused then realize they must not have bound weapons.

"So, you weren't lying..." Angel says softly then nods. "I understand,"

"Understand what you peaceful idiot? Some random girl just showed up at our house with some sword thingy and you're telling me that you _understand _her? That's imposible I mean really look at her! With the purple hair and weird clothes how can you possibly be saying-" Shrio starts yelling.

"Shut up, Shiro!" Akkio and Angel snap in unison.

"Well Miss Ashlynn, it's not everyday a girl from a story comes to visit, why don't you step inside?" Akkio says, then steps aside motioning towards a rice paper door. Uneasily I stand there as the rest of them begin walking towards the house.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" Shiro grumbles, I follow them in, checking over my shoulder one more time. What the hell have I gotten myself into this time?

* * *

><p><strong><em>One hour and twenty-two minutes later...<em>**

* * *

><p>"...And so that's why I'm here," I finish, Shiro's eyes bulging off his face, Akkio is staring blankly at me and Angel looks like I just did a backflip in a church.<p>

"So, you don't know where your friends are?" Akkio asks.

"No..." I respond, Angel stands abruptly and walks into the kitchen, we all follow him with our eyes. He returns with a pot of something that smells herbal and some simple ceramic cups. Angel pours the liquid out then sets one cup in front of all of us.

"What is it?" I ask. There's silence then they all start laughing.

"How can you not know what that is?" Shiro laughs, quickly I look down for a second.

"Hey! Come on, do you really expect me to know?" I growl. They stop giggling like little girls.

"It's tea, and it's good so you should drink it," Akkio says simply, taking a sip then smiling. This has to be the weirdest day of my life, I've been through a lot of shit already but this just made it to the top of the list.

Everything is so different here, it's like when you walk into someone else's house, and let's say they're vegan-health-nut-athletic-anime-freaks. Wouldn't you feel a little strange drinking soy milk, bike riding for fun and only watching Japanese cartoons? Yeah, me too.

"Uh, Ashlynn?" Shiro asks.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, what?" I mutter, still thinking about the vegan family. I bet they'd all be brunettes with friendly smiles. Crap, forgot to listen again.

"...So as I was saying, what are we gonna do with you Miss Ashlynn?" Akkio asks, I can tell he's willing me to drink the tea mentally so I politely take a sip.

"I-I have no idea, I guess if you could direct me to the nearest city or something I can stay there... Somewhere..." I say, realizing how hard this is gonna be once they kick me to the curb.

"The closest town is Sparrow, it's just a half a mile off from our house. There's a path outside." Angel answers softly. I force a smile then stand.

"Thanks for the tea and for listening,"

I slip through the rice paper door, they said Sparrow right? It's all so familiar...

"You idiots. One of you could have the decency to walk her!" Akkio snaps from inside.

"Then why the hell don't you walk her!" Shiro responds.

"Cause I've already creeped her out enough for one day!"

"Shut up! Both of you just shut up!" Angel screams, loud enough it makes me shiver. The door slides open with a swoosh and Angel comes out.

"Ashlynn, it's getting late anyway, just come inside," he says.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorisu Flare's POV<em>**

I'm so tired... I remember waking up in this forest and that's about it. The sun just rose above the evergreens that surround me, little rays shimmering down. I've been walking for hours on end, even through the night when I could barely keep my eyes open. Axel, Ashlynn and Sora have to be out there somewhere, and I can't leave them hanging.

I finally had to stop when my legs refused to move anymore. Slowing down to a painful halt, I collapse into the soft grass, don't give up Sorisu, just a little farther...

I think about Sora, his smile, his laugh. I'm gonna get through this, no matter what.

"Axel! Sora! Sorisu!" a voice screams, is that... It has to be her... I open my mouth to yell back but the words don't come. I'm so tired...

"Axel! Sora! Sorisu!" Ashlynn's voice calls again, I pull myself together.

"Ash!" I shout back, there's some scuffling of feet, more than one person...

Suddenly two people break through the dense trees, it's Ashlynn and some other dude.

"Oh my god, Sorisu!" she practically yelps and peels me off the ground into a hug.

"Shiro! Angel! Get your asses over here!" the guy yells, there's more people, but my visions getting blurry now. Everything slowly fades to black, until the last thing I see is the morning sun.'

* * *

><p>"Sorisu! Wake up!"<p>

I open my eyes to see Ashlynn hovering over me, she's holding a little green cup that's steaming.

"Phew... It was getting boring watching you, I kinda felt like a stalker" she says, sounds like her, then hands me the cup.

"It's called tea and it's really good but it's hot so be careful," she says, but it comes out sounding more like, "itzz calledtea and itzzzz reallygoodbut itzz hot sobecareful!"

"Heh... Sorry I'm a little jittery," she giggles, I'm lying on a simple white bed, there's a small window that looks out onto a forest and a dresser with a mirror.

The door swings open and a blonde walks in, frowning, with a tray of foreign foods. Gah! Who is he?

"This is Shiro," Ash explains, taking the tray and setting it in front of me.

"He's really from Delfinium! Can you believe it? We're in Delfinium!" Ash says, Shiro smiles just a little, at her enthusiasm. I love Ash like a sister, but god she's SO hyper right now.

Shiro glances over at me.

"You should be feeling better soon, you were dehydrated, and Ashlynn I'd ease off on the tea, it has caffeine you know," he mutters, than simply walks out.

"Hey! No one told me that!" she snaps, then blushes, probably it suddenly is hitting her that she's hyper active. Suddenly a new face walks in, silvery violet hair and blue eyes.

"I brought your uniforms," he says, woah, his voice sounds like wind chimes...

"Uniforms for what?" I ask.

"Whoops! Totally forgot to tell you! We're going to this place called school tomorrow!" she giggles. School?

* * *

><p><em>And thus ends part one of my magical chapter. This is split into parts because it was so damn long I just had to or else you'd all think I was some crazy freakazoid. :) plus it doesn't look good when it's uber long.<em>


	3. Eventide Academy: Part II

_Part II of chapter one! LOL if you've made it this far bless your soul! To be honest I got a couple suggestions from some readers asking me to put our main characters in a school setting. Thanks to Vampire Glory Bites and Never Touch Porcupines!_

_Pronunciation Guide_

_Akkio: Uh-key-Oh_

_Shiro: She-row_

_Kaname: Kahn-uh-May_

_Kyo: Key-Oh_

_Yuna: You-Na_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One Part II: Eventide Academy<em>**

**_Ashlynn Vanity's POV_**

Eventide Academy. Two things I've learned about it in the last three seconds.

1. It's huge

2. It's beautiful

Quickly I take in the rest of the sight. It's not just one building I think it's about six. White stones build it up with dark blue roofs, all six buildings surround a courtyard that's filled with life. Not to mention the rose hedge maze. Kids in my same uniform mill around all of the buildings whispering in little groups. To be honest I'm nervous as hell.

"I hate these uniforms..." Sorisu mutters under her breath. Angel grins at her comment.

"They're not that bad," he responds, I twirl my hair around my finger (something I do when I'm freaked out). The plum colored strands are soft to the touch. He's just saying that cause he doesn't have to wear a skirt.

Our school outfits consist of a short black pleated skirt, white button up shirt, and a silky black tie. Last night Sorisu and I went back out into the forest and tried to find Sora and Axel, but we had no luck. I miss them both, and not to mention Thorn. Apparently Akkio doesn't go to school, he graduated, and now he draws pictures for books.

Shiro shoves a paper in to my hand then into Sorisu's hand.

"It's your schedule, I'm pretty sure you two have some classes together, but don't worry about it we can switch so you have all of them with each other." he grumbles. Even though Shiro can be a pain in the ass, he's still thoughtful sometimes.

_Homeroom Class D-2._

Great, how the hell am I supposed to find this place? Sorisu peers over at my paper.

"Hey! We got the same one!" she chirps, I find myself smiling like an idiot. I dunno, it's just nice to know we're together through this.

"Oh. My. God! It's Angel!" a couple girls squeak just ahead of us, then a couple dreamy sighs sound right after.

"He has to really be an Angel..."

"He's so hot!"

"Who are those girls with him?"

"Maybe those are his little sisters..."

"Aw, I bet he walked them here and everything!"

Shiro rolls his eyes, snickering.

"That's Angel's little fanclub, they _adore _him," he says with a snort of laughter.

Suddenly a tall brunette bursts through the crowd of swooning girls. Her long brown hair is close to sweeping the ground and brown eyes seem intense and harsh.

"By the order of the Fallen Angels, I, Yuna Sagi Vice President, am requesting that you two students state your name and your relation to... _Angel Hikari_," Yuna snaps but her voice gets dreamy and far away when she says Angel's name, Sorisu and I stand there, with wide eyes. The order of the... Fallen Angels?

"I'm Sorisu," Sorisu states blandly, anger slightly flashing in her silvery blue eyes.

"Ashlynn, but what's it to you?" I growl, there's a slight murmuring from the girls who back up behind Yuna.

Sorisu's eyes dart up towards the sky, she sighs, then shoves her way through the crowd. I follow, then Shiro, who smirks at the fanclub girls. Angel gives a nervous smile towards his adoring lovers who squeal with delight. Shoot me now. But soon he runs slightly to catch up.

"Wow, how mean," a high-pitched voice chimes.

"I know, right? Do you still think they're his little sisters?"

"Uh, no way! Any relative of Angel's would never act that way!"

"Wait, what about Shiro?"

"Oh, I guess you're right... But they're too old anyway,"

"One of them has weird purple hair,"

"Yeah, well the other one has a star tattoo,"

"Shut up all of you, it will be our job from now on, to find out who these girls are, and to protect Angel Hikari!"

"This school is way too big," Sorisu says, I nod. It took us forever to find our homeroom, after being lead around by some kid who looked like he could be around five, we've finally found it. The room is huge, just like the rest of this place. Colorless walls, dark wood and huge windows that allow sunlight to pour in, a bunch of kids are sitting around, no one's doing much. Sorisu and I find seats in the back of the class where no one else is.

Some people glance back at us, eyes a little wide. Then, two guys abruptly stand and stride over to our desks. They sorta look like someone grabbed one of them, stuck him to a copy machine, and then made another.

They're both pretty tall, have orange hair, but freckle less faces and big amber eyes. In general they're kinda handsome. Twins.

"Hello ladies," one greets softly, grinning.

"I'm Kyo," the one on the left says.

"And I'm Kaname," the one on the right says. Both of them extend their hands. I glance to Sorisu, then take Kyo's hand, instead of shaking it he pulls me to my feet and then bows.

"Your name?" Kyo asks.

"Ashlynn," I respond, I think it's weird when people are all like, "Sarah Jessica Smith The Third," it's not like people are really gonna call you that.

"I think I'll call you Ashy then, I knew an Ashy, but she wasn't as pretty as you," he whispers, I find myself blushing like an idiot.

Kaname bows to Sorisu.

"Do you have a name?" he asks her, before lightly kissing her hand. Sorisu, being Sorisu, promptly flicks him between the eyes.

"It's Sorisu," she grumbles before pulling her hand quickly away. Kaname laughs slightly, then they both slip into the seats beside us. Their movements are so in step with each others it's scary.

A shrill bell rings and an overworked looking man strides in with a cup of coffee, (coffee: a drink that also makes you hyper).

"Please open your text books to page 129," he grumbles. In a few minutes I find out that school isn't as fun as I thought it would be.

In one mere hour the twins taught Sorisu and I how to, make a spitball, pass notes and read a clock.

"That was the worst class ever! Who gives a shit about fractions?" Sorisu snaps as we walk out. Kaname chuckles a little.

"Don't worry, in one hour every day we learn, math, science, English, world studies and the occasional Latin," he says to her.

"Aren't we supposed to learn that all throughout the day?" I ask, to be honest I've read enough books about "school" where they do that stuff the whole day.

"Nope, since most of us have private tutors anyway, so our parents thought it would be much better for us to just go for one hour. The rest is the stuff tutors don't teach," Kyo explains, then snatches the pink schedule out of my hand, un-crumples it and shows it to me.

* * *

><p><em>Homeroom (1 hour)<em>

_Free Period (30 minutes)_

_Theater (1 hour)_

_Lunch (1 hour)_

_Free Period (30 minutes)_

_Training (2 hours)_

_Dance (1 hour)_

_Free Period (30 minutes)_

_Study Hall (45 minutes)_

* * *

><p>The day in general actually looks easy to me. Suddenly Shiro shoves his way through the crowd of students.<p>

"Hey! Ashlynn, Sorisu!" he shouts, we stop walking and he runs up. When he sees Kyo and Kaname he rolls his eyes.

"Really? Not these two idiots," he grumbles.

"Nice to see you too, Shiro," they growl in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Sorisu, Ashlynn. Angel told me to hunt you down so we could show you the school," he says.

"Hey, we were gonna do that, Ashy and Sory would like that better, right?" Kyo and Kaname mutter.

"Eh what do you wanna do Ash?" Sorisu asks.

"Let's just all go together," I suggest, Kyo and Kaname grin and high five each other.

"You've got to be kidding me, first I gotta hang out with that damn Angel and now the two twins?" Shiro growls under his breath, but starts walking along with us.

**_Theater_**

Kyo and Kaname have soccer, which looked fun. Shiro has guitar, which also looked fun. But what do I get? I got something called theater, Angel and Sorisu are here too, so maybe they can show me what it is.

"Welcome to Theater, all of you!" a man says brightly, he's about early thirties with blonde hair that has brown streaks, a friendly smile and some seriously big blue eyes. Like I'm talking entire face big.

"I'm Mr. Cross for all of you just joining in," he explains, Sorisu snickers a little as Mr. Cross leaps easily onto the stage. Then he comes gliding off the stage and hops over some seats until he's facing Angel, Sorisu and me.

"So what about you two? How about you tell me your favorite color and food," he chimes, I shift uncomfortably, who the hell has a favorite food?

"My favorite color is probably blue and food is um... Sea salt ice cream!" Sorisu says, hey, I almost forgot about that.

"Yeah, my food is sea salt ice cream, but my favorite color is purple," I say, Mr. Cross grins at us, then taps my nose and ruffles Sorisu's hair.

"You mean Sea Salt Ice Cream like in the play we're doing?" he asks suddenly, I raise an eyebrow. Beside me, Angel is suddenly tense and his eyes dart around the room.

"What play?" I ask, Mr. Cross chuckles at us.

"You two must be Roslyn and Rosuxis," he says, I almost jump out of my seat. How does he know that? Suddenly Angel stands up and with a nervous grin he begins to speak.

"He means in the play, you two would be perfect to be Roslyn and Rosuxis, **in the play**, you know like in the old book about those Nobodies," I sigh a gasp of relief, my breath whistles through my teeth and Mr. Cross let's off another laugh.

"Perfect! Absolutely perfect! You know she always did that," he giggles, I realize he's talking about my Nobody. Suddenly self-conscious, I blush, glancing around the room.

"Okay everyone! I've just assigned the two rolls of Roslyn and Rosuxis!" Mr. Cross announces, the shrill bell rings and Sorisu, Angel and I are the first ones out of the theater.

**_Lunch_**

Three things about the lunchroom that I've gathered in the last three seconds.

1. It's huge

2. It smells awesome

3. There's about a million people

Shiro finds his way towards us then tosses Sorisu and I two cards.

"Student ID, it's how you pay for lunch, I just went into the office took two new cards, then switched the numbers on them so you'll charge these two other kids for lunch instead,"

After Shiro shows me how to shove your way through a line, and Angel shows Sorisu how he can just cut in whatever line he feels like (courtesy of the fanclub girls) we find lunch (which is foreign foods to me) we follow both of them out into the sunny courtyard. It has less people out here anyway. We all stride into the rose maze, then after a couple turns, we find a plain white gazebo with a small table and two benches on each side.

"Cool, huh?" Angel says, then taking a seat. Shiro, Sorisu and I follow in suit.

"There are our favorite girls," two voice chime in unison, Kyo and Kaname slide up with grins, making themselves comfortable in the gazebo. I bite into a "sandwich" but the name makes absolutely no sense.

"Hello Kyo and Kaname," Angel says pleasantly, then motions for Shiro to make room, Shiro rolls his eyes, then scoots over, allowing the twins to sit.

"We get to go home after this, Ashlynn and Sorisu, first days are always half days," Angel explains, Kyo and Kaname exchange looks.

"So where do you guys live?" they ask, making all of us suddenly uncomfortable.

"Uh, in… A house…" Sorisu chokes out.

"No shit, Sherlock," Kyo laughs, then smiles.

"It's okay, we won't stalk you or anything," Kaname adds. There's a long silence and I begin to wonder if the world has frozen.

"Kyo and Kaname Drake!" a voice screeches, all of us whirl around to see three little girls.

"Gah!" the twins yelp and quickly stand, vaulting themselves over the railing of the gazebo and take off into the maze, the little girls follow them, screaming.

"What… Was that?" I ask, Angel chuckles softly.

"Those little girls found a liking to trying to beat up the twins," he explains, I grin. But what are we gonna tell everyone?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yuna Sagi's POV<em>**

I watch The Angel, his idiot brother and the two demons walk out of the school gates. They're all laughing, Star Tattoo trips a little and Angel balances her. Oh my god. He actually touched her arm. Suddenly, Purple Top playfully punches Shiro and Angel. How dare she?

"Miss," a voice snaps, I stop watching The Angel and turn around. I'm face to face with a blue haired boy, and for the strangest reason, he's wearing a blindfold a boy with spiky red hair stands beside the one with blue hair, both of them look like they got in a fight. A tall man is behind them, but I can barely make out his face, because he's wearing some black hood.

"C-can you tell me who those two boys are?" the blue haired one asks.

"That's Shiro and Angel Hikari," I state, he nods, then slightly winces at the movement.

The hooded guy turns, in one rough movement he gestures for the other two to follow. They weakly walk behind him, one has a limp.

Eh, I have no time to think about them. I should be concentrating on Purple Top and Star Tattoo.

* * *

><p><em>Well? How was it? You don't have to answer that, but see you next time!<em>


End file.
